Obito Uchiha
was a chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Minato. Background Obito graduated from the Ninja Academy at the age of 9, joining Team Minato and was promoted to Chūnin at the age of 11. During the Third Shinobi World War, recently made Jōnin, Kakashi Hatake is assigned to lead Team Minato on a mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge which the ninja of Iwagakure are using to invade the Land of Fire. Prior to setting out, Obito forgot to get Kakashi a present like Minato Namikaze and Rin had. After Minato left his students to make his way to the front line, Rin was soon captured by Iwagakure forces under Kakkō. While Kakashi insists the mission is more important, Obito refused to comply, stating that those who abandon their friends are worse than scum before the two part ways. When Obito found where Rin was being held, he was immediately attacked by Taiseki. Kakashi, having had a change of heart, arrived in time to save Obito, while Taiseki used the Hiding with Camouflage Technique to disappear. Invisible, Taiseki was able to damage Kakashi's left eye. To save his team-mate, Obito awakened his Sharingan — which already had two tomoe''Naruto'' chapter 239, page 10 — immediately proving proficient enough with it to locate and kill Taiseki. Once Obito and Kakashi defeated him and freed Rin, Kakkō started a cave-in and escaped. As they escaped, Obito noticed a giant rock about to fall on Kakashi who had not noticed because of his bandaged eye. Pushing his comrade out of the way and saving his life, Obito was instead trapped under the rock himself. Unable to free himself, Obito asked Rin to transplant his left Sharingan to Kakashi as his way of apologising make up for not giving him a gift earlier, allowing Kakashi to kill Kakkō with a perfected Chidori. Sensing that reinforcements from Iwagakure have arrived and their attack is causing another cave in, Obito forced Kakashi and Rin to leave him behind. Obito was then crushed by the falling boulders while he was thinking about his two team-mates, sadly remarking how he was unable to fully deepen his friendship with both of them when they were just starting to get along. Personality Obito was constantly tardy, always claiming he had been doing a good deed, such as helping an elderly woman carry her luggage. Minato referred to this as the truth, though Kakashi didn't believe him. Obito was also a little stubborn at times, yet, unlike Kakashi, who was very strict of the rules and regulations, he was usually carefree, and would rather save a team-mate than complete a mission - the same as Kakashi's father, Sakumo Hatake. Obito would also lie to get out of trouble or just an uncomfortable situation - whenever he would start crying, he would claim he had something in his eye, though usually at the time he had his goggles on. Obito was in love with his female team-mate Rin, though he never revealed his feelings to her, not even when he was dying. Appearance Obito had short, spiky, black hair and dark eyes which were normally obscured behind goggles which he wore to protect his eyes prior to awakening his Sharingan. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with orange trimmings and collar. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha forehead protector and a pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors. Abilities As a member of the Uchiha clan, Obito could use Fire Release techniques, which he was able to use quickly, as seen during a mission where he demonstrated quick usage of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and was able to incinerate a trap that was set by enemy ninja.Naruto chapter 241, page 7 He was also able to awaken his Sharingan with two tomoe and immediately use it with great ease, despite it being his first time using it. He displayed fast reflexes and good taijutsu skill, which, together with his Sharingan and Kakashi's help, was proven an effective fighting combination as well as team. Stats Legacy Before dying, Obito convinced Kakashi to take his remaining Sharingan to substitute for Kakashi's damaged eye, telling his comrade that this way, he would be able to live on and watch over the village. Since then, Kakashi has made several references to being Obito's eyes.Naruto chapter 425, page 2 In this way, Obito not only passed on his Sharingan to Kakashi, but also his ideals and beliefs of looking after comrades which Kakashi passed on to Team Kakashi.Naruto chapter 8, page 18 Kakashi also seemingly took on some of Obito's personality traits such as being chronically late.Naruto chapter 36, page 4 During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Tobi claimed to have acquired his right Sharingan during the incident at the Kannabi Bridge where Obito was buried under rubble. This would explain why Kakashi's Kamui is connected to the same dimension Tobi's own space–time ninjutsu.Naruto chapter 597, page 12 Video Games Trivia * Obito makes a cameo before his actual introduction in Naruto chapter 122 and episode 72 in a flashback of the Third Hokage. * In a brief flashback that occurs during Kakashi's near-death experience at the time of Pain's invasion of Konoha, Obito's left Sharingan eye is erroneously depicted as having three tomoe instead of two.Naruto chapter 239, page 10 * (To Kakashi) "Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum! If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!"Naruto chapter 241, page 17 * (To Kakashi about Konoha's White Fang) "I believe the 'White Fang' is a true hero!"Naruto chapter 241, page 18 * (To Kakashi) "I'm about to… die… but I'll become your eye… and see the future with you."Naruto chapter 243, page 18 * (Last words) "Just when me and Kakashi were becoming friends… I couldn't bring myself to confess to Rin… I wish I had more time with everyone…"Naruto chapter 244, page 10 References he:אויבטו אוצ'יהא es:Obito Uchiha